


Bridgekeeper

by Perivaleyard, Thette



Series: Strange little drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perivaleyard/pseuds/Perivaleyard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cracky little crossover drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridgekeeper

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/4952.html) August 16th, 2008.

"Now, Donna, you must be decisive to pass this bridge. I can go first."  
"Why are you always first, space boy? My turn!"  
"I should... You go ahead."  
"What... is your name?"  
"Donna Noble."  
"What... is your quest?"  
"Following the skinny Martian."  
"What... is your favourite colour?"  
"Ginger."  
"Right, off you go. What... is your name?"  
"I'm called the Doctor."  
"What... is your quest?"  
"Keeping her out of trouble."  
"What... is the average memory capacity of a Cyberman?"  
"Mondasian or parallell Earth?"  
"I don't know that... AAARGH!"  
"Oi! You mean I could have been thrown off the bridge like that?"


End file.
